


I went blank

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Actor RPF, Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Waxed actor, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that Matt remembers from having sex with Hugh Jackman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I went blank

-Do you like this?- Hugh said moaning loudly not caring if someone heard.  
Matt was working on his hard cock, Hugh just began to help him with his hand; the felling of having Hugh Jackman naked and giving him a blowjob was like heaven.  
-That a boy, that a boy  
Hugh let himself lose on the thrusts he was giving in Matt’s mouth and came all over inside. Matt was filled with cum in his mouth and swallow all like it was honey and he was desperate for sweetness. He let all down on his throat and looked with his big eyes to Hugh waiting for more; and if he wanted more Hugh was going to give him more.  
-Get on all fours.- where the last words that Matt heard before his mind went blank.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
